nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yumira
Background A princess of the human kingdom of Muren, she was raised as such until wanting to become a Royal Knight, and or a Paladin. Her father encouraged this, wishing not for his child to become a coddled weak queen, but one who the people can rally behind in times of conflict. This did not sit well with her birth mother, let alone the woman who would take her place, who would have preferred that she stick to more traditional roles intended for a princess. A tomboy at heart, she involved herself with all manner of rough play, and eventually enrolled within the Royal Knight academy, where she was taught the ways of the Paladin. She was experimented on by Atrela, who was turning her into a prototype Wyrmguard who would serve as a loyal guardian to her, but took too much of a liking to her, and turned to Malignus instead. Due to this experimentation, Yumira's body changed drastically. She was physically stronger than a human, much more agile, and her mental capacity skyrocketed, her intellect was far beyond even a genius's level, causing her to absorb all knowledge she learned of and retain it with crystal clarity. She can read through a tome with several hundred pages, and be able to recite passages word by word to another without issue. Due to her intellect, she was given a failed prototype of exoskeleton armor fashioned after the ones half dragons possessed, the creator hoped she would be able to finish what he could not. While still unstable, her tinkering with it increased its capabilities a thousandfold, but it was not without its complications. Being able to switch between a Berserker or Speed mode, she can lose herself in combat, just as she did in the Academy, eventually killing her former classmates and her first love. Upon graduation, she meets Ryu, who had slain her foster mother, her father dead, and the role of queen thrust upon her all too quickly. She adjusted, of course, as she was very adaptable. She joins Ryu on his quest, hoping to learn more of the world through her own eyes, and to eventually bridge the large gap between humanity and the other races. Appearance Yumira is fair skinned, with a slightly muscular build, something which she feels insecure of. She has shoulder length wavy blue hair which was once originally brown. an aftereffect of the experimentation as a child. She has soft features, and a kind demeanor, an expression of someone who would want to do the best for another. Her attire beneath the exoskeleton, her travel attire is nothing more than a simple long sleeved shirt, tan breeches, and knee high leather boots. Personality She is kindhearted, considerate, compassionate to a fault, and is quick to help another. She is considered the voice of reason in the group. Trivia * She develops a bit of a crush on Ryu, but with Yoli's jealousy eventually considers him to be a very good friend. * As a human, she possesses no real spectacular skills or abilities, woefully average, just like humans in many RPGs where you can select a race. * She knows several languages: Human Lyurish, Nerokois Neglonyan, Draconic Drakari and Elven Vaeri, and from Ammy she eventually learns Luzen Turrim, and is quite proficient in them. Category:Characters